


Notice Me

by ktrash13



Series: GOT7 Oneshots [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Kinda fluff?, M/M, heartbroken bambam, im not good at tags, sneaky youngjae, soft jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktrash13/pseuds/ktrash13
Summary: BamBam and Jackson used to be inseparable, but now Jackson has replaced BamBam with Mark. BamBam is heartbroken, but there isn't much that he can do about it.





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is not my greatest writing.
> 
> enjoy.

He was doing it again. 

BamBam was currently laying on the floor next to the coffee table in the living room. Jaebum and Youngjae were sitting on the couch watching some video while sharing headphones, Jinyoung was probably reading in his room, Yugyeom was zoned out playing a game on the opposite end of the couch, and Mark and Jackson were on the loveseat. This brought back BamBam’s train of thought.

Jackson was doing it again. 

The blonde was sitting on Mark’s lap, draped all over him in a way only Jackson can make endearing. It made BamBam sick.

It had been like this for a few weeks now. Jackson and Mark had become inseparable, always touching somehow. Mark was never the one to initiate it, though. It was always Jackson, which made BamBam feel even worse. 

_That used to be me._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

BamBam had left the living room a few hours ago. He felt a kind of relief when he wasn’t in the same room as Jackson or Mark. That’s not how it used to be. He and Jackson had been best friends, but that seemed to change when BamBam turned nineteen. The blonde suddenly stopped talking to him unless it was necessary, stopped grinning at him goofily, stopped hugging him from behind when he was getting a glass of water in the morning. Everything that BamBam looked forward to every day just stopped.

Then Jackson started doing all of that with Mark and it made BamBam feel like he had been stabbed in the back a million times.

BamBam tried to concentrate on his phone, but he kept losing his game. He was just about ready to throw his phone against the wall when the door squeaked open slowly.

“Bam?” The slightly raspy tone to the voice gave away who it was before the door even opened all the way.

“What,” BamBam answered dryly, staring up at the ceiling, phone forgotten next to him.

“Dinner is ready,” Jackson said. BamBam could feel his eyes boring into him. He refused to meet his gaze.

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You have to eat.”

“Leave.”

A sigh echoed through the room, followed by the gentle noise of the door closing.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It wasn’t long until the other members noticed BamBam avoiding Jackson. It had been a week since BamBam told the blonde to leave his room. Youngjae had already come to him twice trying to figure out what was wrong, Jaebum had snapped at him multiple times for having a bad attitude, Jinyoung was constantly giving him concerned looks, and Yugyeom had been sleeping in BamBam’s bed with him in hopes of making him feel better. Nothing was helping.

Currently, all seven boys were taking a week-long break so they could get much-needed rest. BamBam was grateful, but he was not looking forward to being stuck in the dorm with Jackson for a week with nowhere to go.

“Hey, looking good, hyung!” Jackson’s voice carried as he walked past the living room and Mark, smacking the elder’s ass while chuckling. 

“Not as good as you, Wang!” Mark called back while laughing before he took the only open spot on the couch: right next to BamBam. On the other side of the Thai boy was Youngjae, whom he had spilled everything that was happening to the night before. He just couldn’t take being suffocated with despair and he felt Youngjae was the safest option.

BamBam was proved correct when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Youngjae had surely seen what had just unfolded and knew BamBam was upset by the way he was looking down at his fidgeting hands.

“I’m, uh, gonna go shower,” BamBam said a few moments later. As he was standing to leave, he heard an incredibly soft ‘it’ll be okay’ from Youngjae.  
BamBam’s room (which he shared with Yugyeom) was at the end of the hall. He knew that Jackson was in his room, so he walked as silently as he could. It wasn’t enough, though. Before the Thai could even register what was happening, he was being pulled into a room that wasn’t his.

BamBam was pushed up against the now closed door, a certain blonde had him trapped. BamBam refused to make eye contact, but he could feel Jackson’s dark eyes on him. It felt like years had passed before the tense silence was broken.

“What did I do? And don’t tell me some bullshit excuse. I know something is up with you. Please. Tell me, Bammie.” Jackson truly sounded hurt and vulnerable. It made BamBam’s heart ache, but he knew he couldn’t tell the truth.

“I can’t.” BamBam winced when his voice cracked from unshed tears. He felt two fingers gently lift up his chin. Once he looked into Jackson’s dark eyes, a few tears fell down his cheeks. 

“Please.” There was something akin to fear in Jackson’s eyes and BamBam couldn’t bear to see it. He broke down in sobs almost immediately and crumbled into Jackson’s arms.

“I hate it. I hate it so much,” BamBam muttered between sobs and shaky breaths. He had his fists clenched tightly onto Jackson’s oversized sweater while the elder wrapped his arms around BamBam.

“Hate what?” Jackson’s voice was soft. It almost sounded afraid. BamBam was shaking and he didn’t think that his skinny legs could hold him up much longer. Thankfully, Jackson seems to realize this and moved them to the bed, gently sitting BamBam down before joining him.

“What do you hate?” Jackson repeated, his arms still wrapped around a sobbing BamBam. The younger took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his crying.

“The…. the way you look at Mark now. The way you cuddle up to him. The way you cling to him… the way… the way you grin at him. That used to be me, Jacks. And now… now it’s Mark and I…” Bambam managed to get his words out. He felt Jackson squeeze him tighter.

“I’m sorry, Bammie. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was actually... I was trying to make sure you wouldn’t get hurt, but I seem to have failed miserably. I’m so, so sorry. You have no idea,” Jackson rambled; he was also crying now. 

“I hate myself the most… I feel like I did something wrong, something that made you not want to be near me anymore. What did I do Jackson? Please. I need to know.” Bambam’s sobbing lightened up a bit, but his face was red and puffy as he looked up at the elder. Jackson’s eyes darkened. Bambam didn’t know why.

“You did absolutely nothing, BamBam. It was me. It was all me. I didn’t want you to get hurt because of feelings that I shouldn’t have. I was just trying to protect you. I’m so sorry,” Jackson spoke into BamBam’s hair, tears rolling down his face.

“What… what feelings?” BamBam quietly questioned. Jackson sighed.

“I love you, BamBam. No, I’m _in love_ with you.” BamBam moved back at Jackson’s words, which caused the elder to wince. 

“Please, please don’t hate me. I know you don’t…. Don’t feel the same. That’s why I distanced myself… just please don’t hate me,” Jackson mumbled. His tears came faster, but BamBam was quick to react.

“No, no, no, no. I could never hate you, Jacks.” BamBam’s eyes roamed all over the blonde’s face. BamBam couldn’t get the words out of his mouth, the words that would end all of this crying and fear. He couldn’t, but he could place his lips on Jackson’s, which is exactly what he did.

Jackson didn’t kiss back at first, out of surprise, but after a few moments, he slowly moved his lips against the younger’s. BamBam didn’t hesitate to move into Jackson’s lap. Jackson put his hands on BamBam’s hips, while the Thai put his hands on Jackson’s shoulders. They stayed like that for what felt like years, but neither of them could be happier.

“Can… can we make this official? Will you be mine?” Jackson whispered, a thin strand of saliva still connecting their lips. BamBam grinned.

“I’ll be yours as long as you will be mine.” Jackson nodded enthusiastically at BamBam’s words before bringing the Thai in for another kiss.

The pair didn’t hear the door opening or see Youngjae nodding his head in approval before closing the door again.


End file.
